Strength of the Rose
by ZoomFiction
Summary: Everyone thought that Sakura Haruno was weak, that she needed protection. In fact, she too believed this, that is until certain events occur, they reveal the true extent of her tremendous prowess as a ninja. Now both good and evil want her to be on their side. Is her strength the only reason they want her? Who will she choose?. Sakura Pairing : Saku/Multi
1. Chapter 1: Questions

This is a revised version. After reading It i noticed all the grammar mistakes. So... Yeah!  
Here it is!

* * *

Strength of the Rose  
Chapter One  
Questions

* * *

- Third Person POV -

Beside Sakura Haruno were her now unconscious teammates; Naruto Uzamki lay to her left and Sasuke Uchiha to her right. They were left as they are after failing to beat Orichimaru; She cursed inwardly, for she was the reason for the state they were in. They were protecting her – everyone wanted too, leaving her on the side line doing nothing.

Realizing it was her fault that all of this was happening. Silent tears dripped from her eyes. Her fellow teammates were bruised and unconscious, while she was only had a scratch on her knee that she cause _herself_ when she accidentally tripped on a root of a tree somewhere in the Forest of Death.

She heard the light patter footsteps behind her, but she did not bother to look back. She was far too busy with the two unconscious boys on the ground to care.

When she noticed the presence was directly behind her, a voice finally spoke up. "Give us Sasuke little girl. We might not hurt you if you do. You are actually quite pretty right now. We would not want that to change now would we?" Said a very feminine voiced from behind her. It caught her attention. They wanted to kill him. She would not allow it to happen. They would have to go through her.

Without bothering to wipe the tears from her eyes she faced them. "Want to get to any of them, you will have to get through me first." She said with a kunai in hand. She did not know where the sudden burst of courage came from, but she did not dwell on it any.

"Oh, and what is a weak girl like you gonna do about it eh? I have a feeling your skills as a ninja is not even half as good as your looks. So I suggest you skidaddle ok?"

That statement infuriated Sakura. She took the kunai in one hand, and her pink hair in the other, and gathered it into a ponytail bound only by her hand. She cut the ponytail off, letting her pink strands flutter to the ground surrounding her.

"What that suppose too make use scared?" One of the male Oto Genin (A/N: That is what they were called right? Correct me if I am wrong :D) spat at her amidst all the giggles from the trio.

She did not have any more control of her boy at that point. Her hands started to form hand seals at speeds that could probably rival their copycat ninja sensei's. Weird part was that she did not even know what ninjutsu the seals were for.

She had no more time to ponder, for three green fists of her chakra came from behind her, heading directly for the three Oto genin in front of her. They were caught easily though.

"C'mon is that the best you can do. For a minute there I thought this would actually hurt or something." The female ninja snorted trying to shake the fist in a similar way one would do to a fly, along with her fellow teammates.

"Detonate."The words came from her in a monotone voice she didn't know she could do. Those words caused the to green fists grip the ninjas wrists tightly, and slowly crack; Each crack released a bright white light. The opposing Genin struggled to get the fists of their wrists of them fully knowing what was about to happen, but the struggling came to no avail, for the more they struggled the tighter the grip on them became.

"No one will ever harm my friends. Anyone who will even _try _will be eliminated." It came from her mouth, but again, she didn't have control of any of her own actions.

With a corresponding 'tick!' coming from all of the fists, they finally exploded into a blinding light. The explosion's shockwave caused the hair around her fly away, along with the limbs and remains of the Oto Ninja.

Sakura was surprised that the words that she had said, and the things she had just done. She just stared at her hands, confused. She was undoubtedly conscious of her actions, but she could not control what she was doing at all. Something had made her do all those things, because certainly she would never been able to muster enough courage to do any of those things. She did not forget the fact that she had done a totally unknown jutsu just a few moments ago.

A few seconds after she had come to her somewhat conclusion, her vision started to haze, and her head was spinning – she knew she was about to lose consciousness just like her fellow teammates.

"Sa..kura?" Came voice from behind her, which she could only think belonged to Sasuke, because she was too dizzy to think any longer. He was now somewhat conscious, and standing up. "What happened? Are you alright?" He tried again, not getting an answer from his previous question.

"Me?" She said pointing to herself. "Don't worry I am fine." She said doing a swatting motion. Sasuke could not ask any more questions, for Sakura was about to fall onto the ground from what she could only think was exhaustion.

- Sasuke -

I could hear that faint sounds of laughter of at least 3 people in the background.

'What was happening now? Is Sakura OK?' My mind kept going back between those two questions that I wanted to know the answers to. The one thing I knew was that Sakura was in a fight, and she was most definitely out numbered. That wasn't a great combo.

My mind was temporarily brought out of its worry when I heard Sakura say something. "No one…. Harm….. Friends…. Will… eliminated." I could not make out the rest of the words of what she said in my semi-unconscious, semi-conscious state, but understood what she was trying to say.

My fears where heightened when I heard a loud explosion. I know that Sakura does not know any jutsu that caused any explosion as far as I am concerned, and she did not have any explosive tags left on her. Which only means one thing. They got her.

My body finally got of its place on the ground, and went straight into a fighting stance, but immediately went back to its normal form when I saw her just standing there – completely unharmed, and three back explosion markings with slight traces of blood in front of her. Her hair was no longer as long as it was before, being only around neck length (A/N: or whatever length that it is after it was cut. If you know how to call that length of hair using body parts as you base tell me ok? I would appreciate it :D)

'She _actually_ beat them all!?' I was confused, Sakura never really was the fighting type; She couldn't possibly beat three ninjas all by herself. Me and Naruto would probably be able to do it together, but we would probably be injured somehow. She did it, and did not have a _single_ scratch on her. (Aside from the one she got when she tripped.)

"Sa..kura?" I started cautiously. She turned back to me. She was probably surprised to see me finally on standing on my own. She gave no reply just kept looking.

"What happened? Are you alright?" I tried again, trying to get an answer.

"Me?" She said pointing to herself. "Don't worry, I am fine." She said swatting her hand to make it look like it was nothing, and did not matter, she made it look so.. normal . This Situation was anything but normal, Here you see a ninja who did not ever even want to hurt a fly – _Kill_ three ninja . It was definitely not _normal,_ in fact, it was anything but _normal._

I was about to add a: 'You don't look fine too me.' And ask further, but she was already going to fall onto the ground from what I hoped to be exhaustion.

I rushed to her side to catch her. Upon catching her the first thing I do is check for a pulse. Relieved to see that she had one, I lay her gently down on my lap and stare at her now idle body. _What is your secret Sakura. What are you not telling us. I want to know it._

I only looked away from her when I heard the faint sounds of footsteps in the distance. When I notice that it was only Bushy Brow. (A/N: Rock Lee for those who don't know.) I lower my guard.

I told him to get Naruto, while I carried Sakura back to the village.

_Sakura oh Sakura, How did you do it?  
Are you hiding things from us Sakura?  
If you are I want to know. Even if I have to force it out of you._

* * *

Hey look another Fanfic :)

Favorite. Follow. Review. They let me know that you are intereste

I haven't decided on a pairing yet, but if you read my other fanfics ( Interested ? Check my profile for them (: ), you know this will be a (Reverse) Harem... So yeah!

Dunno what 'Harem' means? - **Harem**, hāremumono (ハーレムもの), broadly, is an ambiguously-defined subgenre of anime and manga characterized by a protagonist surrounded, usually amorously, by three or more members of the opposing sex and/or love most common and practically tantamount scenario is a male-oriented harem anime where the main male character is surrounded by a group of females

Definition from wikipedia

Reverse Harem is just the opposite

If you did not bother to read the 'AN' inserted in between the lines, my QQs are here

QQ1: The ninjas that attacked sakura and her team in the Forest of Death, are they really called 'Oto genin' ? If i am wrong please tell me. :)

QQ2: If you know how to say Sakura's hair length in comparison to a body part please tell me. I don't think 'Neck Leghth' is right :/ (EG. shoulder leghth)

Virtual Cookies!

(: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :)


	2. Chapter 2: Underestimated

Thanks for _all_ the great feedback. I luv u guys 3 mwah!

Ok, just to clear things up. When i said "this is a revised version" i only meant that for chapter 1 k? okay :D here is your chappy!

So sorry if there are any mistakes. Had no time too proofread :/

* * *

Insert Disclaimer Here (IDH)

* * *

Strength of the rose  
Chapter two  
Underestimated

* * *

~ (Konohana Hospital) ~

There, on the bed Sakura laid motionless. It has been like this for 2 and a half weeks after the incident. The doctors say that her condition is stable, and her teammates should not worry. But alas they were, they would visit her everyday.

But on rare moments like this, there would be nobody in the room, leaving an idle Sakura alone for a while Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto were busy training for the preliminary round which was only a day from now.

Outside her window was a mysterious man dressed in black. One would know right away that he was intruder if they were to _actually_ see him. He got to the place where he was at without being detected by anyone.

He just stared at her from the window, when suddenly in a flash he was beside her. He gently placed on her right cheek when he finally said something.

"Awaken." With that one word he disappeared into thin air once again.

Slowly Sakura's eyes started to open, she started to scan the room she was in. She had an IV connected to her right arm, and a heart rate monitor to her left connected by red, blue, and green cords on her body.

She tried to recall what happened to her the last time she was conscious. After a while of pondering, she got her wish, and it all came down on her like a million bricks. She remembered all the things she had done to those Oto genin.

How she brutally murdered them. How she cut her hair…. All of it. She remembered all of it. As much as she wanted to blame it on whatever she believed to 'possessed' her at that moment in the past. She could never lie to herself – or at least she was not very good at it.

She was abruptly brought out of her depressing thoughts when Naruto barged into the rather large hospital room. He was followed by Sasuke and Kakashi.

"GOO-O–OOOD MORNING SAKURA! Are you awake yet?" Came Naruto in a obnoxiously loud, very sing-song like, very 'Naruto like' voice. "Shut up Naruto." Sasuke's voice came next. It was in a voice which can only be described as very 'Sasuke like'. Kakashi did not say anything or do anything, he just kept staring at his book – 'Icha Icha! : Paradise!'.

She started to wonder when they were going to actually notice that she was already awake, and that she was glaring at the pair of numbskulls that were now arguing. 'I wonder who is actually going to notice me first?' She wondered.

"NEEEEEEE! SAKURA-CHAN! YOU ARE AWAKE!" Naruto boomed even louder than normal. "Tsk. Took you long enough." Followed Sasuke. "Ahhh. You're finally awake." Said Kakashi while shutting his book with a soft click. (A/N: Or what ever sound a books makes when you close it; And as always, tell me if you know what sound it makes. :D)

Sakura offered them three a soft smile, while tilting her head, causing her hair to fall to her side. "I'm going to call a nurse, and notify them that your awake." Kakashi said to and excused himself from the room.

"Sakura – chan you are so awesome! Sasuke – kun said you beat at least three ninja on your own! How did you do it!? Teach me! Teach me! Teach me! C'mon pleeaaaaaaaaaase!" While Naruto was begging and pleading for her to teach her whatever she'd done, the Uchiha on the side was just looking at her with a questioning look meaning : 'How _did_ you do it?'

"Umm… I…. ummmm" She started to say, but she did not know how to explain to them what had happened. She could just tell them that, 'Oh I got possessed, did some jutsu that I did not know existed, and killed three people because they wanted to hurt you guys.' They would probably just laugh at her for saying that. Not even gullible little Naruto would believe it.

The pink-haired kuonchi was saved when the nurse came barging into the room. "Ah, you are finally awake, the doctors were wondering when you would. Your condition was completely stable. We were actually surprised that you hadn't awoken on an earlier date. Actually all we need to do know is to take off all the equipment and free"

"Wait… how long have I been here?" She asked in a voice meant to be heard by no one, but the nurse heard it anyway. She began to flip through some papers on a pink clipboard that she was holding. "Sakura Haruno….. Sakura Haru-no….. Sak- Ah here it is, you have been here for" She paused for a few seconds and used her finger to search for where the piece of information was on the sheet of paper. " 2 weeks and 5 days."

"2 weeks.. 5 days….. 2 weeks 5 days" She kept mumbling to herself like a chant. "Wait. What about that Preliminaries?" She finally said in an audible voice. "Oh you do not need to worry about that anymore. Kakashi–sensei said you're not going to enter in it anymore." The blonde in the room said.

"WHAT!? You can't do that!" The sudden noise caused the nurse who was still in the room flinch backwards and silently excuse herself from the room, clutching the clipboard towards her chest.

"Actually I can. As your sensei, I can declare you unfit for the exams." The copy cat ninja said entering the room book in hand.

"But I am perfectly _fit _for the exams." She retaliated

"No you are not Sakura. The other contestants have more than 2 weeks of training over you. You will end up losing. Look, we just don't want you to get hurt k?" He said as calmly as possible, for he was annoyed that his student was being stubborn.

"I don't need your petty concern. I am I am perfectly_ fine_ in the condition I am in at the moment. I am not _innocent_ little Sakura anymore. I ended three_ lives_ last time I was awake. I am sure I can take care of myself." She spat at her sensei, unable to hide the disgust in her voice as she said it. `

"Yeah sensei! It's true! Even ask sasuke. Right Sasuke-kun?" Naruto said. Sakura eyed him. How was it possible for him to stay perfectly calm in a situation like this? Sasuke answered in a mere: 'Yeah, whatever.'

"I already know that, we will talk about that on a later date. But that still does not change the fact that you are _not_ going to fight in the preliminaries." He said in a commanding tone.

"Why do you all want to protect me!? I am not a little girl that needs a babysitter. And if I get badly hurt in the process _I_ will take the whole responsibility for it." She said removing the need imbedded in her arm and all the cords from her body. She stood up from her bed and walked past the three men and to the door.

"And where do you think you're going Sakura?" – Kakashi

"Sakura-san where are you going?" – Naruto

"….." – Sasuke

"Training." With that one word she shut the door behind her and went to the training field to vent all of the built up anger inside of her.

~ (Next Day) ~  
~ (Battle Ground) ~

On the screen flashed the names of the two contestants who would duel to see who would advance to the next round. Sakura was standing on the opposite side of where Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi were. She did not even bother to have any I contact with them. She just stared intently at the screen to see who her opponent would be.

She watched as the first slot was picked out. It cycled through dozens of names rapidly, and soon enough it stopped on a name. _Her _name. "Che. Let's get this over with." She said and jumped of the ledge and onto the battle ground, and waited for her opponent to be announced.

There it was on the screen. The name of her opponent. In bold green letters, _Rock Lee_.

- Guy POV -

This should be an easy match for Lee. (A/N: What does Guy call Rock Lee? Tell Me :D) Sakura is not match for him, he won't have a scratch when he wins. She did not even have a stance she just put her hand on her hips and waited.

"Go get her. YOOO!" And with that he too jumped of the ledge.

Hayate Gekko finally signalled the start of the match, and Sakura was the first to lunge at my star student, but he dodged it with ease causing her fist to slam violently into the wall. I was sure that all of us were surprised because the whole arena shook with the force of Sakura's punch.

But that was short lived because Lee came from behind a delivered a powerful kick to her spinal column. It was strong enough to send a normal person into paralysis, and with that the match was over. The fog cleared and revealed Sakura's body on the ground.

" We have our win- " He was stopped from talking when the body on the ground disappeared with a 'poof'

_It was a clone, _and it was releasing a lot of Lee was startle for a minute, but went back into his fighting stance right away. As the fog cleared, Sakura was just behind him.

She giggled maniacly before she said something. "Did you think that you really think that you could win that easily." It caused Lee to turn around and immediately turn around and throw a punch directly at her. "Ooooo. Trying to catch me of guard eh. Better luck next time." She said with an amused snort.

It was caught easily which surprised a lot of us. Sakura was never really known for being good at fighting, and yet here she was catching punches. That was not all she'd done, after talking she made her grip on Lee's fist so strong that he was writhing in pain; Then, she threw him at a wall with just one hand movement. When lee fell slid down the wall there was a large dent the shape of his body.

Even the proctor was shocked as well. The arena had gained two large dents in the wall in a span of less than 3 minutes, but he continued to announce anyway

"We have our winner of round 1! Sakura Haruno!" Instead of clapping the crowd just remained still and silent. They looked over to the girl who had just won in the middle, and the battered-barely-alive body on the far corner.

She jumped back onto her place on the platforms above, and looked in the direction of Kakashi and his students. Then, she just left.

_Sakura Haruno,we seemed to have underestimated you, big time._

* * *

'WUP THERE IT IS' (Know where that came from? Tell me C:) Chapter two is out! Sakura is bad ass :P

DUN DUN DUN who is the man who visited her can ya guess? And what is happening to Sakura eh?

Favorite. Follow. Review. They let me know that you're interested!

Again, As always here are the QQs:

QQ1: What sound does a book make when you close it? I know it is useless to know, but i noticed the minor deeds!

QQ2: What does Guy call Rock Lee? I doubt "Rock Lee" or "Lee" or "Bushy Brow" sounds right, or at least to me it doesn't tell me ;D

Thanks to .52687 for suggesting Narutopedia! that helped me name the proctor :D thx.

Virtual Cookies!

( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : )


End file.
